Stranded at sea
by Inferno-Hero
Summary: RossXLute. I have read that two people will automatically grow closer when left together over time, or from saving one anothers life. Should I disprove this, or can I?
1. Chapter 1

ROOOOOSSSSSSS. Dunno why that was necessary. FLUFF! RossXLute! Yay! Dialogue...overflow...ACK X.X One or two conversations LOOSELY based off of the supports. Too fluffy, probably didn't keep them in character. Oh well, whatever.

Disclaimer-I don't own Fire Emblem...and from the above, it seems that don't I own a complete vocabulary.

The purple haired mage snickered as a red haired monk dashed out of his tent screaming, trampling a brown haired boy. The boy was then set upon by a swarm of spiders. She waited for him to scream as her monk friend had, but instead he simply sat up, brushed himself off, and rid himself of the rest of the spiders. Perking a brow, she stuck out a heel, as Artur the monk came dashing past, screaming girlyish, tripping on Lutes outstretched foot. Lute then stepped on her friends back before carrying on back to her tent. At the thought of someone else not the least bit afraid of the arachnids, something jolted through her slightly. She shrugged it off, continuing onward to her tent. She only had an hour till they continued to march to the port that was going to carry them across the sea.

Ross had begun to get excited. His first taste of the sea! The young axe fighter had almost started hopping with excitement when he first heard about it. When they finally got there, and the tremor hit, he had thrown himself onto the ground. He had heard from some of his old friends in his villiage that Grado had small earthquakes, but he had never actually believed them. Afterwards, as they came upon the port, he heard a distrubance. He saw Grado soldiers began surrounding what looked like five of thier own. A call came from the front of the small column, and he ran for his axes. The fighter had been selected to go into battle.

The group had mobilized quickly through the enemies, keeping closely together, listening for the warning from one of the pegasus knights who were heading towards the ships out on the sea. Ephraim had to make a decision quickly. The one he was trying to rescue was in danger of being overwhelmed. Ephraim looked at his group, before picking an axefighter and a mage. "C'mon, theres not much time to spare!"

As the rest of the group headed to back up the four units, since the other four genric soldiers had died, there was a brief reprieve in the fighting. Lute was off to the side, trying to avoid the other three. Ross was staring out to the sea, before a glimpse of purple caught his eye. Seeing the mage, he suddenly walked over there, not sure what had compelled him too. Without any other way to adress her, he called out, "HEY, you over there!"

Lute was studying the flora of the area, with a magnifying glass in one hand, and a book in the other. "HEY, you over there!"

The mage pretended to ignore the fighter, "I'll pretend I can't hear that maniac over there." she said humming to herself.

"Mage woman, yeah you, over here!"  
Lute turned around, taking a slightly chilly tone, "my name is not "you" and it is certainly not "mage woman" so please, leave me alone."

"Err, sorry, but what is your name?"  
"It is Lute, now please leave me alone...err..."

"Ross, son of Garcia the warrior!"

"Well then Ross-son-of-Garcia-the-warrior, I have business to be about to."

Normally, Ross would have just let her walk away, but for reasons unkown to himself..."Hold on, I want to speak with you!" he said, grabbing her shoulder. Lute suddenly tensed, before chiding herself mentally ad relaxing. "You, speak with me, a child prodigy? Preposterous."

"Well...I just saw you were doing magic, and I was interested!"

"In doing magic? You have to be born with magic in your blood, you can't just take it up!"

"Well...my mom did use a little anima magic."

"Well, maybe you might be able to use it, but you are an axeman, correct?"  
"I didn't say I wanted to learn it! My you are strange."

"Well thank you."

"That wasn't a...oh well." he said as she walked off, a sudden glum feeling overtaking him. _I wonder where she's going...I miss her. WAIT, where did THAT come from?_

Ross stepped aboard the ship, breathing in deeply. _AHHH THE SEA, it's all that I would imagine it being and more. Someday, I'll put out for something longer than this!_ he thought. Avoiding his dad, and his big fatherly 'Son, isn't it amazing?' bit, he spotted Lute. An orange haired monk was screaming, much like he had the other day, dashing in Ross's direction, much like the other day, except this time, his voice was heard..."GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT, AHHHHHHHHHH." Ross stepped to one side, noting the giant spider in his curly locks, just as he leapt into the sea. A pegasus was sent to haul him out, as the supply convo boarding the ship snickered at the magician of light.

"Hey, uhhhh, Lute! We didn't finish our conversation yesterday! You're not busy now, are yah?" said Ross, just as the boat headed out into the deep water. "L-Leave me alone." she mumbled, holding onto a deck rail. "Whats wrong, are you sick?"

"I've read about this in a book of my grandmothers, th-the t-t-tossing of the waves c-c-can make a p-p-person extremely...ill." she said, nerly retching over the side. "Nothing's wrong with me, I feel fine, and I never knew you had a grand- ummmm, I'll come back when you're feeling better." he said, as Lute suddenly loosed an earlier meal over the side. Artur walked by, smiling smugly. "Karma"

"Shut up monk." she snarled sickly. "You just better hope I'm not feeling better anytime tonight."

After spending the last battle against the monsters in her cabin, Lute felt better. No longer did she feel that food was a sudden abomination. As she made her way up to the deck, she heard a sudden voice screeching, "AHH YES, IT IS I, THE PEERLESS QUEEN OF BEAUTY. The green haired princes who shall thwart this evil once and for all! Surely you've heard of me!"

"Err can't say I have."

"...I'm going to go cry in a corner and hug myself now."

Ross couldn't believe it. They now had a two whole new seperate ships, though the one in the middle would be cut off and left to drift.He was excited, until finding out the news. Hearing that the crews had been split, Ross sighed with frustration. He had been placed on the other ship. The only way that he would be on the same ship as Lute, would be if she chose to stay on the same one as him. Selected for their ship was himself, his father, General Seth, Duessel, and a wyvern rider named Cormag, plus a few others, including the two newest additions, Dozla and L'arachel. Grabbing his small bag of possessions, he trudged across to the other ship. The only thing he thought about now was, why did he care. Not about switching ships, about which one Lute would be on. It's not like he even knew her that well. Heck, he'd known her, for at most, three days. Puzzled, but depressed, he boarded the other ship.

Lute hadn't let any of her crewmates know she was feeling better. Gathering her things, she began to cross to the middle ship, just as the sun finished sinking into the horizon. Before she could make it though, a noise clattered from under the deck. Undecidedly, Lute looked back and forth, seeing all were asleep, except two on the crows nest. Hesitating slightly, she dug through her bag, before pulling out a thunder tome. Whatever it was, she did not want to go unarmed. As she slowly made it to the bottom deck, she heard a rattling, _a bonewalker! _As she headed to the rustling noise, she began the thunder chant, slowly advancing. _Rednuht reah ym llac, ekirts eht eno erofeb em..._

As she pushed open the door, the spell ready to be unleashed, the tome glowed...only to discover the rattling came from a bonewalker...inside a cell. She slowly closed the magic tome..."The perfect time to take notes on this creature" she muttered to herself, before she heard the door slam, and something heavy struck the back of her head, a darkness invading her senses.

Ross watched glumly as the original ship cut away from the other two, and continued forward. The second ship would meat with them at the port as soon as possible, after getting rid of the ghost ship of course. _There she goes, floating away...I have GOT to stop thinking like this_, he thought, grabbing his head suddenly, as if to grab the thoughts, and rip them out by the roots. As the course was set, and only the lookouts were on deck, high in the air, Ross was the only one on deck. Suddenly a glare caught his eye. He walked across to the other ship, his axe in hand. _A magnifying glass...hey this is Lutes! Is she...onboard? _Ross suddenly ran down the set of stairs next to the glass. As he took the same path as Lute, he heard the same rustling she did, though he didn't know what it was, not having memorized the sound they made. He kicked the door in headstrongly, seeing a napping man, as across the room was the bone walker, rattling around, and infront of the cell was an unconcious bound and gagged purple haired mage.

Pete the thief had had a rough time of it. After stowing away on some pirate ship, he had been caught. After being thrown in the brig, he heard a sudden flash of light, some screams, and then a massive rustling. As he could see from his window, everything had turned foggy. Having heard some rumors about monsters, was the whole reason he had boarded the ship. 'How would they sail a ship' was his thinking. this was obviously how. He climbed up, until at the corner of the cell, between the ceiling and two walls. Listening to the clacking of bones, and the dragging of rotted flesh, he held his breath. As they went out, he dropped down, and held aloft his hidden lock pick. Quickly escaping, he climbed once more, until in a hidden aclove from which the pirates had discovered him in. Only the next day were the monsters gone, cleared in a battle, except for one. Which he had trapped during the fight. In the night, he had planned on waiting for someone to come investigate, and lucky him they had. Holding onto a heavy mast spar he had found he watched the door creak open. He silently dropped down into the shadow of the door, before slamming it, and knocking the girl out. He crawled back up to his little aclove, and pulled out a length of rope from his supplies. Considering himself safe, he locked the door, tied up the mage, and gagged her in case she made any noise, and took a well deserved nap, with one eye open of course. Questoning could come later.

Ross now had a choice, but being a firm believer in quick decisions, he made his choice. Instead of freeing Lute first, he took the flat side of his axe, and swung downwards at the man's head. To his displeasure, the man had woken up, and rolled over quickly. He darted back quickly, instantly alert, as the blunt side of Ross's axe blade thudded into the planks. The thief reached inside his cloak and pulled out a dagger. The thief darted at him, his dagger rushing for his unprotected head, before ringing harshly upon a countered axeblade.

Lute's eyes snapped open from the sound. As she tried to sit up, her head began throbbing, as she realized something was in her mouth. She tried to rub her head, but discovered her hands were pinioned to each other, as were her feet. It all came flooding back to her suddenly. _I've read about this. A common restraint for when subduing one, _she thought, before noticing the thief and the fighter.

Ross grimly swung his axe in a rythmic pattern. The thief was just too fast, he couldn't hit him. The most he could do was counter the blade with his axe, and once or twice he had been lucky. As he was backed against a wall, he suddenly ducked, as the thiefs blade soared into the wall timbers. Ross swiftly stepped off to the side, away from the wall, as his opponent quickly ripped his dagger from the grabbing wood. The fighter, with a plan in mind, began steeling himself.

The only thing Lute could do was watch the two fight, though she wasn't sure as yet which one was going to help her. She watched as Ross stood waiting for the thiefs move, after he had freed his blade. Lute watched as instead of manouvering from the blade, he had taken it in his arm, quickly hitting the thiefs arm, disarming him. As he backed off, the dagger in his arm, Ross tried not to look at the blade protruding from him. Watching the thief go for the blade, he waited for the leap, before swinging his axe, wincing at the sickening sound the blade made while slicing through his flesh. Lute watched the thief's body blankly, before noticing Ross slowly try to pull the blade from his arm. The only other thing she noticed was the creaking sound as the planks were being pulled away, and their ship was cut loose. Lute began to wriggle in her bonds, trying to free herself, before hearing a thud, and seeing Ross faint with the pain of the dagger he had pulled from his arm. She gasped slightly at his wound, before roughly trying to pull herself to the blade.

It had taken her a good while to reach the blade, but the keen edge quickly sawed through the fibers as she freed herself. She wasn't sure how much blood the fighter had lost, but she ran up to grab her things, in which she had an elixer her grandmother she had recieved just the day before they had boarded the ships. As she grabbed her things, the sea caught her eye. She rushed back downstairs, a grim thought on her mind. _I'm stranded at sea...with this guy._

End Chapter 1

.-;; please let me know if anyone was in character at all. This was at first going to be a one shot, but the stranded at sea thing was too tempting. Expect at most five chapters. Also, cookies to anyone who can figure out what I did for Lute's thunder chant! This chapter probably isn't that long...but it seems like it to me . ;; All grammar and spelling mistakes will be fixed when it's done.


	2. fluff

Well, hope everyone liked the first chapter, psht. Expect this one to be filled with fluff... like snuggles the bear, except not evil...

Snuggles-don't look in your closet tonight, you'll spoil the surprise (Eyes glow red)

Reviewer responses

samantha- . ;; was it that obvious? anyway, YAY you do get a cookie. It's in the mail as I type. Expect eight to five years delivery time, shipping and handling is not included, staleness is very possible. Anyway...Yes Artur did have a spider in his hair. Pour him, but he gets a break from her for a while!

Well yeah, it's backwards. Thunder hear my cry, strike the one before me. Lame, I know.

...Right, snuggles goes back into the closet . Anyway, for disclaimer look at chapter 1. I should probably be killed in a firey explosion or something after this o.o;;

Lute rushed back belowdeck, the haunting sight continuing to loom within her mind. A blank horizon, except for the ship which they had been cut off from, which was an ever shrinking blot on the ocean. As she reached the fighter, she poured a dose of the elixer into his open mouth. Ross was surrounded by a brilliant blue light, in which his the wound was healed, his flesh binding itself together once more, a small scar left from his encounter. Ross groaned groggily, rolling over. Lute watched him blankly, before muttering to herself, "I have read that two people will automatically grow closer when left together over time, or from saving one anothers life. Should I disprove this, or can I?"

Ross had woken up shortly after being healed. He looked around for the purple haired mage, but then noticed the bone walker still locked up. _She wouldn't stay in here with it, or would she?_ As he walked out of the door, he was soon bowled over, "Out of my way sir Ross-son-of-Garcia-the-warrior, this is important." Lute said, hurridly pulling out a notebook, studying the entity in the brig. "Well you keep studying, I'll try to find us things to keep us alive!"

"I've already found them. In a book I read it showed layouts of ships such as these. Go down the hall, the galley and foodstore is the last door on the left. Kindly leave me now, master of rudeness."

As the sun rose into it's zenith, Ross walked out onto the deck. All he had with him were his axes, so he decided his first order of business was to raid the lockers. He was surprised to find that the ship had belonged to a group of pirates. He had discovered this from reading the captains log. Not being the strongest reader, Ross decided to flip to the last page and read from it.

_Day 42 since landfall._

_Crew and I have had several succesful raids, though a few have fallen ill. Strange fog floated in yesterday, but morale still high. Suddenly a bright light has appeared. Here is Bob... Bob...you need to get some food you do, wait. Those are bones! Bob has been transformed into a zombie! Oh well, he can take care of that stowaway in the brig, we'll just keep him there. I hope this doesn't happen to any of us._

_Day 43 since landfall_

_It appears I am the last one unchanged. and, oh wait here I go, My feet are the first to go, and I have just sprouted wings and grown a long tongue...I think I shall be what is called a deathgoyle, hopefully, I can stay sane and fend the rest of the crew off with my short spear._

After raiding the rest of the lockers, Ross had amassed a number or axes, along with some of the corsairs clothes that would fit him. As he made his way back up onto the deck, the sun had begun to sink. He found Lute leaning on the rail, facing towards the sun. As Ross dropped the steel axe and few pairs of clothes onto the deck, he noticed she seemed to be shivering. "I-I-I wasn't prepared for this. There was nothing in my books about this." Lute said to Ross, as he headed towards him. "What happened?"

"...It can talk."

"What?"

"It can talk. The bonewalker communicated with me." she said, keeping her back to him. "He asked me to kill him. After I did, it... thanked me...I never thought these horrible monsters used to be actual people. I...wasn't prepared." she said turning around with tears in her eyes. She suddenly buried her face into his chest, an outburst akin to Neimi the archer instead of cool collected Lute. Ross could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as the mage let her sorrow out onto him.

It had taken a while for Lute to compose herself. She dealt with it by not discussing it at all, and refused to head below deck. "Lute, c'mon, it's too cold out here!" said Ross. "The sea breezes will kill you!"

"I know, I've read all about them." she replied, wrapping a blanket Ross had brought around her, trying to ward off the night breezes. "I won't go down there."

"Well, I won't let you stay out here and freeze by yourself, I'll stay with you." Ross said, settling down shivering. As they sat in silence an idea floated into Lutes mind, but she wouldn't dare suggest it, especially after what she had done that afternoon. Of course, it was either that, or going below deck. "...I've read about people huddling together for warmth when it is cold."

"It's better than sitting out here freezing." Ross said, as he scooted closer to Lute, wrapping his blanket around her also, wrapping her arms around him, as he did the same. An unfamilliar feeling jolted through Lute, along with a blush creeping onto her face, as she laid her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. Ross also found that he was blushing in the increasing darkness, as together they drove away the chills. Soon Lute was snoring contentedly, as Ross tried to stay awake as long as he could, before succumbing to slumber himself.

Eheheheheh, FLUFF. That last scene was what inspired the whole direction of this fic! w00t. It's a lot shorter compared to the last chapter too, but I just wanted to end it on that. Read and Review!

Snuggles-Or I'll be visiting you!


End file.
